Wireless communication systems may employ a number of wireless connections between different devices. One type of wireless connection, such as a piconet, involves two or more devices that wirelessly communicate on the same physical channel and communicate with each other by agreeing on a set of common communication parameters. Such communication parameters may include a common clock, channel map, and hopping sequence that is synchronized between the two or more devices. In such networks, devices may have more than one wireless connection active at a time. For example, a device that is a member of two or more piconets is said to be involved in a scatternet.
A multitude of wireless devices may participate in wireless networks. One example of devices in a wireless network includes hearing devices, which communicate with an increasing number of wireless devices. Some examples of hearing devices are headsets, hearing aids, speakers, cochlear implants, bone conduction devices, and personal listening devices. Hearing devices increasingly accommodate wireless communications and benefit from a variety of networks. There is a need in the art for better communications with hearing communication devices in communication systems.